


Forget Me Not

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Forgetfulness, M/M, Modern Day, Roe and Babe love each other a whole lot ok, Smut, This is dirty, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Babe might have forgotten to propose to Gene, and only realizes after he's started planning their wedding.Based off of the prompt:Person A: I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall. I don't want it to be too cold though.Person B: Babe, we aren't even engaged.Person A: sO THAT'S WHAT i FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut ahead... Also, I could not find a good way to summarize this story, but thanks for reading!
> 
> Written by a prompt given to me by @ruinsrebuilt over on tumblr!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Person A: I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall. I don't want it to be too cold though.  
> Person B: Babe, we aren't even engaged.  
> Person A: sO THAT'S WHAT i FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT

Gene was supposed to be home by five, at the latest, but when he finally pushes his way into the apartment, the clock just strikes eight. He’s prepared to find Babe’s disappointed face waiting for him, maybe lounging on the couch with dinner waiting for him on the table. He deserves the look of disappointment, Gene knows. Sometimes it’s just too hard for him to walk away from work when he’s needed.

Babe’s been more than understanding, and Gene’s thankful that he’s got a boyfriend who supports him and his work. Part of him wonders if Babe was aware that Gene was serious when he said he spends most of his life at the hospital. Then again, when he started dating Babe his schedule started to revert to a normal person’s. He was stricter with his work hours, making sure to not come any earlier and stay no later.

But this specific night was something Gene knew Babe had plans for. He never explicitly told Gene what he had planned, but he could tell by the excitement Babe held in his eyes. Whatever it was, Babe was holding onto all hints. It makes Gene fonder of Babe, the way that Babe can barely hold onto a secret. And Gene sure does enjoy teasing Babe as much as he can until he figures out just what it is that Babe’s not telling him. But this specific situation, Babe knew better. Gene couldn’t get a damn thing out of him.

So Gene walks in carefully, discarding of his keys on the nearby stand before walking fully into the living room. “Babe, I’m sorry-” he starts his apology, one that he’s given far too many times, but stops short when he sees what Babe’s set up.

The table has two candles in the center, both still lit and burning low. They’re small enough and contained in nice jars that Gene’s not concerned of any fire hazard. The table was set nicely with their nice dishes and silverware. Beyond that, the entire apartment is cleaned from head to toe, which is a feat all on its own.

But what really holds Gene’s attention is Babe. He’s sitting in the center of the couch, a few of the pillows pulled close so he can lean on them. His head’s back against the cushions, eyes closed and a soft snore escaping him every other breath. It’s cute, watching him sleep, but what has Gene’s brows lifting is the nice suit that Babe’s adorned in. His slacks are pressed and are stark black, his blazer matches, with a white button-up underneath and a black tie to pull it all off.

Now Gene’s feeling really guilty.

He discards his bag near the wall, taking off his extra jacket to stand comfortably in his t-shirt. He kicks his shoes off as a last thought before making his way over to Babe. Gently, he leans down and presses a hand to Babe’s cheek.

“Hey,” Gene breathes, stroking his thumb against Babe’s skin. He’s a bit heated, but Gene would imagine so, with all of the layers of clothes Babe’s in. He’s still got on a nice pair of shining dress shoes as well. “Babe.” Gene tries again.

This time, the other’s eyes flutter open softly. He breathes in as his eyes fall on Gene, taking him in. It takes him a matter of seconds to enter reality again, but he’s grinning now that Gene’s in front of him. Even in his sleepy haze, he reaches out to grab Gene’s hips and pull him in.

“Hey, you’re home.” Babe says happily, still tugging.

Gene concedes with a laugh, now swinging his legs over Babe’s thighs so he can straddle him. It’s a comfortable position, so Gene sits down on Babe’s lap and brings his hands up to rest on the back of the sofa.

“I’m home.” Gene agrees, giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry-”

“Nah, don’t be. You know you don’t have to apologize to me. How was your day?” Babe’s fingers are moving along Gene’s waist, now sliding up under his shirt too. He has Gene distracted, to say the least.

“Uh,” Gene swallows as he glimpses down to Babe’s hands, but that has Babe grinning smugly as he drags them to the front of Gene’s pants. “It was long, but that’s no one’s fault but my own.”

Babe’s now pushing the scrubs down a bit further, revealing the elastic band of Gene’s underpants. But his mind starts to travel as he abandons working on Gene’s pants to slide up his stomach, up until he can cup Gene’s breasts. He gives a small squeeze to the pectorals, eliciting a moan from the other.

“I didn’t think I’d be rewarded for missing your plans.” Gene tells him as he leans in, pressing their foreheads together. His hips seem to work on their own as they roll, grinding his groin at the low portion of Babe’s stomach.

“Maybe you can view it as a reward for me,” Babe tilts his head to the side as he works Gene’s shirt up and up. In response, Gene pulls back and tosses the garment over his shoulder before leaning in again. This time, he presses a slow, deliberate kiss to Babe’s lips.

“I can work with that,” Gene says, voice now gravelly from arousal. He sits back on Babe’s knees as he lifts his hand to the tie. “You look lovely, by the way.”

“Ah, why thank you, Gene. You do too.” Babe snickers lowly as he leans forward to press another kiss to Gene’s lips, but he’s promptly stopped by Gene pressing his hand flat against his chest. His smile falls in confusion, until he looks up to Gene’s eyes to find him smirking.

“Sit back,” Gene’s voice lowers as he helps Babe sit back. As he goes, Babe’s hands slide down, finding purchase on the top of Gene’s thighs. The next thing Gene’s working on is the tie Babe’s got on, and with a few flicks of his fingers the tie hangs around Babe’s neck loosely.

Babe’s eyes never leave Gene’s face, watching as his hands then move to the top button of his shirt. Once the first button is freed from its confines, Gene leans forward to press his lips just under Babe’s ear.

“Shit,” Babe breathes as Gene’s lips work wonders against his skin. He leans his head back, allowing the other further access, and in response he feels Gene’s tongue swipe out. His breath comes out unevenly.

Gene’s hands never stop working on Babe’s buttons, and he never loses his focus as he starts to leave small bites across his pulse point. Gene does find a better spot to press kisses to, that being Babe’s collar bone, as he reaches the last few buttons. Once they’re done, he splays his fingers across Babe’s ribs and then glides those outwards to push the shirt further off of Babe.

Gene now pulls back to share a smile with Babe, but then his eyes dip down. First, he stares at Babe’s exposed chest, just running his hands up and down the smooth expanse of skin, but then his eyes fall to Babe’s neck. He’s not sure how many bruises Gene left, if any, but Gene seems more than pleased at the sight.

Babe’s then leaning forward, and in one swift movement, he stands to his feet and brings Gene with him. A minor squeak escapes Gene as he’s suddenly being lifted, but he wraps his legs around Babe’s waist and clings to his shoulders (even though Babe’s got him safely in his arms).

“How hungry are you?” Babe inquires, the thought seeming to just cross his mind.

“Not very,” Gene answers honestly as he grabs fistfuls of Babe’s hair. He just rolls his hips in response, causing Babe’s lips to part.

“I’m taking you to the bedroom.” Babe announces then, turning around and carefully making his way around the couch. He passes the dining room on the way and heads down the hall to their bedroom. Luckily, the door’s already open, and Gene notices there’s two candles placed strategically on either side of the room as well. Babe’s got his shoes toed off and makes the rest of the journey to the bed. Gene, on the other hand, is turning to take in the change in décor just when Babe reaches the bed. He places his knees on the mattress as he finds just the right spot to set Gene down. 

“Sex by candlelight is pretty appealing.” Gene smiles shyly after his confession, allowing Babe to lower them onto the mattress. The redhead makes sure to pull a pillow close, placing it gingerly under Gene’s head.

Babe hums in agreement with the statement, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Gene’s lips before leaning back on his feet. He’s kneeled on the bed down, with Gene’s legs still wrapped around him. He slides the blazer off and chucks it on the ground, despite Gene’s noise of disapproval.

Babe’s grinning naughtily as he leans back down, still in his white dress shirt with the tie hanging loose around his neck, and slacks. He places each hand on either side of Roe’s face, keeping himself lifted above the Gene to admire what he has below him.

“Stop staring at me and do something.” Gene’s bold as he says this, and follows up by lifting his eyes to stare straight into Babe’s.

The waggle in Babe’s brows is irresistible, and his smug smile is only causing Gene’s heartbeat to race. Something in Babe’s eyes lets Gene know that he’s going to make the other wait, so Gene cups Babe’s cheeks and lifts the rest of the distance to press their lips together.

Babe gladly kisses back, a breathless laugh leaving him at Gene’s eagerness. As they kiss, and as Gene allows Babe to press his tongue past his lips, Babe starts to work on Gene’s pants. Luckily for him, he doesn’t have to worry about any pesky pants buttons because Gene’s adorned in a pair of scrubs. So he slides his fingers under Gene’s boxers and pants and pushes them down in one smooth motion.

Babe pulls back to push the pants the rest of the way off, but Gene’s sitting up and doing the work for him. The man pushes the fabric down to his ankles, and then unceremoniously kicks the garments off onto the ground. Babe’s _really_ enjoying the eagerness, especially now that he has Eugene Roe stark naked.

Gene reaches out, grasping onto both ends of the tie and pulling Babe in for another bruising kiss. But then Babe feels Gene’s hand drop from one end of the tie and the other fall towards the open button of his slacks. He’s trying to focus on the kiss, but then Gene’s palm slides down past his boxers and cups his cock.

Babe pulls back as he takes in a deep breath. “Shit, Gene.”

As Gene palms Babe’s cock, he uses his free hand to push the pants down to Babe’s thighs. He stands on his knees again, allowing Gene to properly get both his boxers and slacks pushed down to the crease of his knees. Gene then takes a second, turning over and reaching inside the bedside drawer. He returns with a bottle of lube and doesn’t wait any longer to squirt some into the palm of his hand.

Babe opens his mouth to talk, but Gene wastes no time. He reaches forward and has his hand back on Babe’s cock. The sensation has Babe gasping, especially when Gene twists his wrist.

“Babe,” Gene breathes, “I want you to keep your suit on while you fuck me.”

Babe only nods in response, but then Gene’s abandoning his cock to take his slicked up hand to press at his entrance. The second the tip of his finger breaches his hole, Gene lets out a choked gasp. Babe can’t _not_ touch Gene, so he takes the lube out of his hand as he leans forward and presses a kick kiss to his lips.

“Lay back.” Babe demands as he uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers in the slick.

He listens as Babe situates himself in between Gene’s legs, hand already pressing at Gene’s hole. Teeth clamp down on his bottom lip as he throws the lube off to the side, taking his other free hand to squeeze Gene’s ass cheek as he pushes his first finger in.

Gene lets out a lovely sigh, hands lifting on their devices to grab onto either end of Babe’s tie again. His face scrunches up as he adjusts to Babe’s finger, working himself back and forth against the pressure. When he rocks his hips and lets out a breathy moan, Babe pushes in another, pressing a kiss to the inside of Gene’s knee as he does so.

Then Gene surprises them both as he tugs on the tie, pulling Babe down until they’re nose to nose. He rocks back on Babe’s fingers this time while Babe simultaneously pumps them in and out of him. He adds a third finger in those few seconds, causing Gene to throw his head back on the pillow. He’s panting by now, impatiently. “Babe, just get to it already.”

“Hon, I have to make sure you’re ready-”

Gene pulls Babe down to him roughly, licking into his mouth desperately. It’s all a show, to let Babe know that he needs him now, but as if that’s not clear, Gene pulls away to give Babe a firm stare.

Babe only nods in response, curling his fingers once more to here Gene cry out in ecstasy. Then he pulls back, smirking as he hears Gene mutter a curse at him. He’s pretty sure it’s in French, so he doesn’t worry about the name calling right now.

Babe places his hands at Gene’s sides this time, pressing against the cleft of Gene’s ass and groaning. Gene’s growing impatient, his hard cock leaking against his flat stomach. So he reaches around, takes Babe’s cock in hand and guides him towards his entrance.

“Shit,” Babe answers as he presses against Gene’s ass, his tip sliding just past the ring of muscle. He pauses, letting Gene and himself acclimate to the new wave of pleasure. When Gene presses back, Babe sinks in further and further until he’s at the hilt.

Now that he’s completely filled Gene, Gene reaches around and digs his fingernails into the tops of Babe’s shoulders. He’s already wiggling his hips with his red lips parted and short gasps of air escaping him. It’s all Babe can do not to pull out and ram right back into him. Then Gene’s tongue swipes out to wet his lips and Babe’s strength begins to crumble.

Babe lets out a small grunt as he pulls out, just enough so he can roll his hips against Gene’s. It gets him a pleasurable whine in response, so Babe grins in success. By now, he can feel a fine layer of sweat building over his skin, and he’s judging Gene’s in the same position at the sight of the other’s pink cheeks.

He looks delicate, with the soft sheets underneath him and a pillow propped under his head. The best part is the contrast of Gene’s white skin with his dark hair and the flush on his cheeks. He looks absolutely gorgeous, debauched by Babe’s cock throbbing inside of him.

Babe picks up the pace now, pressing his fists into the mattress as he pulls out and rocks his hips back into Gene’s. He tries to be gentle at first, but when Gene starts to meet him halfway with his thrusts, Babe starts to let go. He situates himself in just the right position this time, pulling out and slamming into Roe with just the right mixture of pain and pleasure.

It’s turning rough, but Gene doesn’t seem to mind as he brings one hand up to pull at Babe’s hair. He brings him down possessively, hungry to have his lips on Babe’s.

He can still feel Gene’s other and still scratching red lines onto his back, but Babe’s only looking forward to seeing them tomorrow. And the thought distantly has him remembering he hasn’t left any marks on Gene yet. He’s disappointed, until he hears Gene start to whine at way Babe’s hips slap against his ass.

Babe smiles into the kiss at the thought, and Gene’s starting to grow slack under him. His kissing grows sloppy, and as the minutes drag on his lips start to just part as he breathes raggedly with every thrust. Babe knows Gene’s going to cum, so he pulls back to have his eyes down at Gene when he does.

He watches with hungry eyes as Gene’s hand drops down to the corner of his pillow, grabbing a fistful of the fabric as his mouth falls open delightedly. He’s letting out short gasps against each thrust, a few whimpers slipping out in between. Then Babe reaches down, his hand grabbing onto Gene’s cock and twisting once. It’s enough to send the other over the edge, letting out a choked moan as his head falls back.

“Babe,” Gene whines out, now reaching out needily to grab onto Babe’s biceps. He keeps his hands there, against Babe’s arms as the other pumps into Gene mercilessly. The heat surrounding his cock is overwhelming, and feeling Gene orgasm has Babe’s mind growing blank from the pleasure.

With a few heavy thrusts, and Gene keeping his eyes on him the entire time, Babe finally jerks his hips as he cums, filling Gene up. His hips stutter a few more times with each spurt, but finally he collapses against Gene’s chest with a heavy sigh.

“Babe?” Gene breaks the silence after a few heavy breaths.

Babe hums in response, his eyes no growing heavy. Gene’s running his fingers through his hair, which is making it even harder to stay awake.

“I love you.” Gene says softly, and then presses a kiss to the top of Babe’s head. “But you’re crushing me.”

Babe chuckles as he pulls out of Gene tenderly, not missing for a second the way Gene’s breath begins to stutter again. He then rolls over, giving Gene the proper space now. He’s still tired, but he’s got enough sense to get out of his slacks. So he kicks off his pants, followed by his underwear, and then pulls the dress shirt off. Everything is discarded at the side of the bed.

When he turns back towards Gene, the other has a wash cloth in hand, having already gotten up and gotten one. He’s wiped himself off, and then he kindly reaches over and wipes the warm cloth against Babe’s skin.

“Thanks, hon.” Babe sighs contentedly as Gene turns around and discards of the wash cloth in the hamper they’ve got in the bathroom.

As Gene comes back, Babe’s already settled against the pillow with his eyes shut. Gene makes sure to take the reigns from here, smiling fondly the entire time. He blows out both candles, now leaving the room dark with the exception of the moonlight coming in through their window. Then he climbs into bed, saddling next to Babe, but makes sure to pull the blanket back as he goes. Once he’s to his shoulder pressed against Babe, he pulls the rest of the blanket up to cover them both.  

Within in seconds, they’re both fast asleep.

-

Gene wakes up the next morning with the sunlight pouring into the room, specifically casting across his face. He’s usually thankful for such a beautiful sight, but he’s not always thankful when he’s awoken at the crack of dawn. So he rolls over with his face pinched together, stretching his arms above his head.

That’s when he realizes that he’s alone in bed, missing a specific redhead he knows he was with the night before.

So Gene throws his legs over the bed, stretching his legs before heading over to his dresser. He pulls out the first drawer and grabs a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with any underwear since he’s only going to shower here soon. So he slides his legs into the downy pajama bottoms and then pads his way out of the room in his bare feet.

He can hear the radio in the kitchen playing, meaning Babe is definitely awake.

When Gene finally makes his way around the wall and into the kitchen, Babe’s already got two cups of coffee on the table, one for himself and the other for Gene. He looks up from the paper he’s got spread across his lap. A smile blooms on his face the second Gene slides his feet across the floor to take a seat across from him.

“Good morning,” Babe greets as he flicks his newspaper back into place. “Sleep well?”

Gene grins at the underlying meaning of the question, but nods as he pulls his warm cup of coffee to himself. “Well enough.”

“You certainly now how to tire a guy out.” Babe teases further, glimpsing over his paper to watch Gene’s cheeks heat up. He laughs it off, letting Gene go from the banter. “So I was thinking about a spring wedding, maybe beginning of fall. I don’t want it to be too cold though. What do you think?”

Gene chuckles as he takes a sip out of his mug, turning to peer up at Babe with confusion. “Babe, we aren’t even engaged.”

The second the words leave his mouth, Babe’s about to retaliate just as understanding hits him like a punch to the face. His eyes widen instantly, face falling at an alarming rate. He’s actually starting to concern Gene with the blankness his face has turned into when Babe throws down the newspaper.

“So that’s what I forgot to do last night!” Babe hisses, now stepping up from his chair. He walks over to the counter, starting to file through a few things. It doesn’t take him long to find a black velvet box. So he turns back around to Gene, standing in nothing but boxers and slippers, wearing a sheepish smile.

Now it’s Gene’s turn to look ultimately shocked. He sets his coffee down carefully, concerned if he keeps holding onto it he’ll spill it. He turns in his chair as Babe walks closer, finally falling to one knee in front of him.

“I’m a forgetful son of a bitch,” Babe admits as he opens the velvet box and displays it to Gene, but it can’t compare to how golden Babe’s smile is. Gene’s grin is growing as Babe continues. “I was supposed to do this last night but… things got in the way. So, Eugene Roe, will you be my husband?”

Gene’s nodding before he even knows what to do. Instantly, he throws his arms around Babe’s neck as he pulls him in close, crashing their lips together with a firm kiss. “Yes,” Gene agrees between kisses. “Yes. Of course.”

“That’s a relief,” Babe chuckles as Gene continues to assault him with pecks. “After last night I wasn’t sure if you liked me or not.” It’s all meant as a joke, but it has Gene glaring at him teasingly.

“We’ve been dating for three years,” Gene shoots back before delving back in for a kiss.


End file.
